Many current touchscreen keyboards are very difficult for users to blindly operate, which makes for slower-user input, compared to a hardware keyboard, which users can typically operate without looking at the keys. The lack of tactile feedback on touchscreen keyboards makes it difficult for users to maintain the home position.
Other keyboards that are operated remotely, for example, with a gamepad, require the user to navigate a cursor onto each key for selection. The keyboard may be displayed on a screen upon selection of a text input box.